The Psych Team Goes Supernatural
by islashlove
Summary: When one of the Psych team is killed, secrets are revealed. Can the team survive the team member's death or will their death and the truth tear them apart. Regardless of the title, this is NOT a story about, or a crossover with the TV show, Supernatural. Warning: Main Character's Death
1. Even Death has its Irony

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: Main character's death.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: ****This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Irony****.**

**Regardless of the title, this is NOT a story about, or a crossover with the TV show, Supernatural.**

**Story Notes: When one of the Psych team is killed, secrets are revealed. Can the team survive the team member's death or will their death and the truth tear them apart.**

**The Psych Team Goes Supernatural**

**Chapter 1: Even Death has its Irony**

Lassiter walked into the Santa Barbara police station just like he did every time and made his way quickly towards the bull pen. He flew up the stairs in a few steps and then, just like he had been doing every day for the last month, he hit the top step and froze.

This was the second time today and the sight of the bull pen, and Spencer, sitting in the same seat that he had been sitting in for the last few week, still got to him and it didn't matter what he was doing.

Coming to work, bringing in a suspect or just returning from lunch or an interview, he would reach the top of the stairs, look over at O'Hara's empty desk and come to a full stop. His heart would start to ache for his missing partner.

Lassiter then would shake his head to clear his thoughts and then he would continue on to his desk. Spencer sitting in that seat just added to the ache. A few times he felt like he should talk to Spencer, but he just wasn't ready to do so. So once he was seated at his own desk, the reason why O'Hara's was empty, would start replaying in his head.

_'They had just put away two killers. Spencer had, as usual, pushed his way into the investigation and had led them to one of the killers. Lassiter, himself had found the other one. _

_They had gone out to celebrate and for some reason, he was sure it was at Spencer's request, they had all ended up on the beach. It wasn't something he would have normally done, but it was a nice change to how he would normally spend his evenings._

_They were just standing there watching the sun as it set over the ocean. O'Hara had her head resting on Spencer's shoulder, while his arms were around her waist. Lassiter was next to O'Hara and Guster was on the other side of Spencer. Lassiter had, a long time ago, accepted the relationship between O'Hara and Spencer. He had even wished them the best for the future. _

_They had been there for about ten minutes when they heard a voice demanding them to turn around. As soon as the words hit their ears, the cool, crisp air thickened to a nearly choking heat from the tension that now hung in the air. As they turned, Spencer and O'Hara pulled apart and that was their first mistake. _

_Standing before them, was a woman holding a gun. She started to talk and just went on and on about how Spencer was going to pay. It turned out that Spencer had helped to put her boyfriend in prison. While there, her brother had been killed and now she was going to make Spencer feel the same pain that she was. It was now that she moved the gun from Spencer and pointed it at O'Hara. _

_As if in overdrive, Spencer's mouth started moving, but at the same time, he kept looking over at Lassiter. As if they could read each other's mind, a silent plan was made and just as she pulled the trigger they moved. _

_If only Spencer had been quicker, just that split second faster, then maybe no one would have died, but then again, maybe if he had also been a little faster getting to the woman with the gun, then that day would have ended differently. Then, O'Hara would be at her desk when he arrived in the mornings instead of there being just an empty chair.'_

But that day didn't go that way and neither he nor Spencer had been fast enough. So a week later, they were attending a funeral instead of O'Hara and Spencer's wedding.

Lassiter's train of thought was suddenly broken by the sound of whispering. Looking around, he noticed that everyone, including Henry Spencer and Guster, staring at the stairs. He also noticed that Spencer hadn't moved and was still sitting on the same seat.

Moving his eyes away from Spencer and back to the entrance of the bullpen, he finally saw who everyone was looking at. It was O'Hara!

She looked like hell, but what would you expect? A month ago she lost the man she loved. Spencer had given his life in order to save hers. That is why Lassiter couldn't understand why his spirit was still hanging around the station. There was nothing to keep him here.

O'Hara was safe and Spencer's killer was in prison. Shaking his head he watched as O'Hara made her way over to the Chief's office. Spencer's spirit also watched her, confusion on his face as to why no one was taking any notice of him. That was, until he looked over at Lassiter and saw him looking straight at him.

Lassiter broke his gaze away from Spencer to watch O'Hara disappear into the Chief's office and then he looked back at Spencer. He then shook his head and returned to the paperwork on his desk, but he could feel Spencer's spirit as it walks over to his desk.

"Lassie, what's going on? All I remember is standing on the beach with everybody and then I'm sitting right over there and no one is talking to me."

Lassiter just lent onto his hand and slightly turned his head away. He hated it when he could hear or see the spirits of the dead. This was why he hated being psychic.

But then again, why was Spencer still here?

Was it because O'Hara might be returning to work? But then, Lassiter didn't even know if that is true. As far as he knew, O'Hara could have just come in to hand over her resignation letter. He couldn't blame her, she was the cop and Spencer was a civilian and he died saving her.

But still that didn't explain Spencer. Over the years, Lassiter had learnt that spirits only stayed around until whatever had happened to them was resolved. Murder victims needed their killers caught and for Spencer that had been done. Very rarely did they hang around for anything else.

Lassiter sighed heavily as Spencer droned on. He had also learnt over the years, how to block out the unwanted voices of the spirits, but for some reason he just couldn't ignore Spencer's. His whining voice kept breaking through and finally, something Spencer said caught his attention.

He looked up and just as Spencer said, Chief Vick exited her office followed by O'Hara, but they didn't go too far before Chief Vick addressed everyone in the bullpen.

"Can everyone please be quiet?"

Lassiter listened as the station first when to a quiet mixture of whispers and then to a dead silence.

"Thank you! As you all know, a month ago we lost a valued member of this station and some of us were hit harder than others with his death."

"Who...who did we lose?" Shawn said looking around confused.

_'Great'_, Lassiter thought to himself. _'Spencer doesn't realise he's dead. God knows how he's going to react when Chief Vick says his name'_.

"Mr. Guster and Mr. Spencer, could you come up here, please?"

"Why?" Shawn said shaking his head as he turned to look at Lassiter.

Lassiter could see the confusion and fear in Spencer's eyes and for the first time since his death, Lassiter actually felt sorry for Spencer and a small pain of guilt. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. There was nothing he could do for him right now. Not until they could talk and there was no way in hell he was going to talk here.

Lassiter watched as Spencer just turned back around and moved to join the Chief, O'Hara, and Guster. But he froze when he realised that his dad had joined the Chief. Shaking his head, fear gripped his heart as he watched Chief Vick greet them.

"Mr. Spencer...Henry," Chief Vick said shaking Henry's hand.

"Chief," Henry replied, but Shawn could hear the strain in his dad's voice.

Henry then moved to one side to allow Chief Vick to do the same with Gus, but as Gus turned around to face the crowd, Shawn could see his eyes. They were bloodshot, as if Gus had been crying. He also looked sad and totally lost.

Chief Vick continued to talk, but Shawn filtered her out as he took in the sight of Gus. He could see that his best friend was a wreck and with a closer look at Juliet, he could see that she was the same, except Juliet was heartbroken.

Shaking his head, Shawn franticly looked around until he found something with the date on it. It didn't take him long to work out the math and as he looked again at Lassiter. All he could see in the older man's eyes were pity. Shawn swallowed hard as he watched Lassie mouth the words _'I'm sorry'_ to him. In desperation, Shawn looked at the only one that could really tell him, if what he is thinking was real or not...his dad.

As soon as Shawn looked into his father's eyes, he saw it...that shattered look. The look only a father could get when he lost a child. It was right at this moment that Shawn finally heard what Chief Vick was saying.

"...and we will all miss our crazy psychic, but in his memory we have given Shawn Spencer a special place on our 'Wall of Honour'."

Shawn look over at the wall, where they hung the plaques with the names and picture of officers killed in the line of duty, and there it was, his own face smiling back at him. Under it were the words, _'Shawn Spencer, he made the greatest sacrifice anyone can make. He gave his life, to save one of our own'_.

"No! No! No! This can't be true. It just can't be."

Lassiter watched as Spencer started to break down. Most of the spirits Lassiter had to deal with had already come to terms with the fact they were dead. Spencer, however, was the first one he has seen just as they realised what was going on. Up to that point, Lassiter had just assumed that they already knew that they were dead, but as always, Spencer has just proven him wrong.

In a fit of desperation, Shawn rushed over to Gus. "Gus...Gus, buddy, old pal! Good joke! Ha, ha, you really got me going."

_'Oh, God,'_ Lassiter thought to himself; Spencer thinks this is just a joke. A sharp pain grew in his heart and when Spencer turned and look at him, Lassiter's frozen heart shattered.

In all the time he has known Spencer, he had never seen him looking so lost...so devastated and as the truth sank in, Spencer started to become transparent, walking through things and people.

Backing up, Shawn stumbled through everything in his way, including a wall, which left him in an empty interview room. He was in shock. He was dead and no one could see or hear him.

"How did it happen? When did it happen and how did I die?" Shawn muttered away to himself. "Oh man, all these years of claiming I could see ghosts and now, I've become one and...and why the hell, can Lassie see me?"

"Because, Spencer, I'm a REAL psychic."

Shawn spun around. The dazed and confused look was still on his face as he stared at Lassiter standing at the doorway.

"Yo...you're a psychic! But..."

"Look, Spencer," Lassiter hissed through clenched teeth. "I will talk to you, but not here. Go to my place and I'll talk to you when I get home." Lassiter turned to leave, but Spencer's question stops him.

"How...how do I get there and you forgot to give me your keys."

Lassiter looked out into the bullpen to make sure no one was coming before he turned back to Spencer.

"Look, Spencer, you're a ghost. You don't need keys, you just walk through the walls and as for getting there, I honestly don't know. Just do it!" As soon as Lassiter finished talking, he walked out.

Shawn just couldn't believe it. How the irony! All those years of Lassiter telling everyone that he wasn't a psychic and the real reason he knew the truth was simple because Detective Lassiter was a psych, himself.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**

**Author's Note: This story will be continuing, but not just right now. I will continue as soon as I catch up with all my other stories.**


	2. Ghost's Support Group

**Chapter 2: Ghost's Support Group**

Shawn just stood there in shock as he watched Lassie disappear through the door. He still could not believe he was dead, so when he went to walk through the wall he hesitated. _'Was Lassie playing with me?'_ Shawn thought as he carefully reached out towards the wall.

Shawn was scared. It was a new sensation for him. Sure he had been scared in the past, but this was different. If he tried to walk through the wall and failed, he would be the joke of the station, all to the thanks of Lassie. But if he walked straight through it, then it meant that Lassie was telling him the truth and he was really dead and Shawn wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the truth.

Shawn balled his hand into a fist then flexed his fingers a few times before touching the wall. At first there was a tingling sensation where they touched, but it didn't feel like anything. He was just about to push a little bit harder when a voice behind him made him jump. Turning around Shawn was surprised to find a man dressed in a nice black suit, not much different to Lassie's, and a woman that was dressed as if she was going jogging standing behind him.

They looked familiar, but where from Shawn wasn't...wait, the jogger! She was a young woman who was murdered in the park a few years back. They still hadn't found her killer. On a closer look at the man, well...Shawn remembered seeing McNab placing his murder file on Lassie's desk as they headed out the door to go to the beach the day Lassie claims that he had died.

"Are...are you ghosts, as well?"

"Yes, Shawn and thank you for all you did to try and find my killer," the young woman said smiling gently at him.

"Detective Lassiter asked us to help you, so you can get to his house. He really doesn't like talking to us spirits in the station," the man said as he reached out towards Shawn.

So...I really am dead!" Shawn said looking down at the floor. After a few seconds, he looked back up at the two ghosts before him. "Do you know how I died and why I'm still here?"

"Look, let's just get to the Detective's home and then we can talk."

"Ok, so what do I need to do?"

Shawn watched as the ghosts held hands and then held out their free one to him. Shawn took hold of the offered hands, which left them standing in a circle.

"Now, Shawn, just close your eyes and think about where you want to be. In this case, Detective Lassiter's home," the woman said.

Shawn watched as they closed their eyes and he did the same. Suddenly, he felt the sensation of a breeze against his face and when it stopped only a few seconds later, he opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of Lassie's lounge room.

Lassiter sat at his desk, head down, but his eyes were on the door to the room where he had left the spirit of Spencer standing. When he saw a bright white light appear under the door, he knew that the two spirits that he had sent to help Spencer get to his house had worked. He knew that they would get Spencer there safely and hopefully, they would find out why Spencer was still here.

All of the spirits he had dealt with were still here in this realm either because of the way they had die had yet to be explained or their killer found. Unfortunately for Matt and Katie, there wasn't much he could do to help them.

He wasn't working on Matt's case since he was killed the same day as Spencer and his file had been handed over to another detective and they had run out of leads for Katie's case, to Lassiter's frustration. Maybe if Spencer had been working on Katie's case, they might caught her killer, but he wasn't and they hadn't.

Normally, Lassiter didn't deal with the ghosts themselves, per se. He preferred to find the killer himself, but if they could give him some solid information that could be questioned in court, he would listen. But in cases like Katie's, where she couldn't give him any information, not even who killer was, he didn't waste any time on them unless things changed. Katie hadn't seen her killer, so she wasn't much help.

But one thing he had noticed about the spirits that hung around the station lately was they had created a support group to help each other. Lassiter was very grateful for that as some of the spirits were children who were very scared. In all, he had a network of spirits, ones he could help and the ones he couldn't. But which group did Spencer fall into? That was the question that Lassiter wasn't sure about. All he knew was...with all he knows, Spencer shouldn't be there.

Lassiter looked at the clock. It was still only eleven o'clock and he had at least another six hours to go before he could go home. Hopefully, Katie and Matt would keep Spencer under control until he could get there. Letting out a sigh Lassiter got stuck back into his paperwork. That was, until O'Hara walked over to him.

"Lassiter, can we please talk?"

Lassiter looked up at Juliet. He had tried to avoid talking to her since the shooting. He just didn't feel that it should be him that filled in what had really happened that night. But it looked like he couldn't escape any more. But if he was lucky, she wouldn't ask.

"Sure," Lassiter said as he closed the file, "What do you want to talk about?"

"What happened that night?"

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


	3. A Step Forward

**Chapter 3: A Step Forward**

Sighing, Lassiter stood up. "Let's go somewhere a little more quiet." His voice was low and tender, something Juliet wasn't used to. "How about interview room 2." 

"Sure, but...you're going to tell me the truth, aren't you?"

The sad smile Lassiter gave her told Juliet he was going to tell her the truth, not the edited version that everyone else was giving her. They walked in silence to the room and sat down.

Lassiter didn't know where to start. At first he just watched while he balled his hands together in front of him. The silence was deafening, just as it was suffocating.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "What do you remember?"

"I remember...we were all on the beach. You, me, Gus and Shawn. We were...happy." She let out a huff of laughter, "even you were smiling. And Shawn had his arm's wrapped around me and that's it. I can't remember anything else."

When Juliet looked up at him, all Lassiter could see was the pain and confusion as to how such a memory could turn so bad, and why she couldn't remember how the one she loved, died.

"That's it? You don't remember anything else?"

"No, just...waking up in hospital and finding out that Shawn was dead."

"You're right, we were on the beach, we were celebrating a win when ..." The way Lassiter looked away as he pursed to swallow hard and take a deep breath had Juliet worried. The look in his eyes when he looked up doubled that worry. "We were approached by some woman. She had a gun and was going on and on about how Shawn had helped put away her boyfriend and while in prison, he had been killed. We'd tried to stop her. We really did, O'Hara. We...just weren't quick enough."

"We?"

"Spencer and I. I tried to get to her and Spencer tried to get you out of harm's way. We both failed. I was a second too late and she had already fired the gun. Spencer, he...he put himself between you and the bullet. I... I wish it hadn't gone down that way, I really do, but we ..."

"Stop! It wasn't your fault...or Shawn's. You both tried and it went wrong. Nothing you, Shawn or any of us could change what she was planning to do. We just need to learn to live with it. Thank you for being honest with me. I just wish Shawn could show me he was okay. That...he was still with us in spirit form. Maybe he will."

"Maybe," Lassiter whispered, before asking. "Are you coming back to work?"

"Next week. I'm going crazy at home, sitting there trying to remember what happened. Now I know, I can deal with it and get on with my life." Smiling, Juliet reached out and squeezed Lassiter hand, before standing up and walking out.

Lassiter hoped this thing going on with Spencer will get sorted soon and he headed off to heaven or hell, depending on which everyone he destined for. Sighing, he headed out so he could finish off his work and get home.

Meanwhile back at Lassiter's, Shawn wasn't having much luck.

"He's too self-conscious," Katie giggled as Shawn walked again into the wall instead of through it.

"Stop thinking about it, Shawn. The more you are sure you can't do it, then...you can't do it. You are a ghost. Ghost's walk through walls. You know that, so just do it."

"Yeah, and ghosts don't breathe and yet, I keep taking deep breaths."

"So do I. It's just that we are still us, just in a different form. Let's put it this way," Katie's almost singing voice mocked. "Do you think about breathing?"

"No!" Shawn answered as he rolled his eyes. 'Great, even in death I'm going to get lessons from someone like my Dad.'

"Umm...here is another thing about ghost's. We can hear other ghost's thoughts." The look of horror on Shawn's face showed them he was worried. "Don't worry, we don't usually listen in." Matt finished off.

"But in this case, we were and we aren't trying to give you life...I mean death ...lessons like your dad use to. You need to know this stuff, at least until you move on." Katie added.

"I'm trying, it's just. What if I want to sit down?"

"You mean like you are right now?" Matt asked.

Shawn looked around him. He hadn't realised that while he had been listening to them, he had sat down on the lounge. "Why didn't I go through it?" Which in hindsight was a bad question to ask, because as soon as he asked it, he fell through.

"Because it was what you wanted to do and you didn't think about it." Matt replied. "But once you asked the question," Matt continued as he helped Shawn up, "you started to think about how you should have gone through it and what happened …?"

"I fell through it. So some of it does have to with thinking, but most is just doing what I would normally do," Even though they could hear Shawn, they could tell he was really talking to himself. A couple moments later, Shawn turned around, walking straight through the wall and back again. Smiling, he picked up a pen off the coffee table and put it back down. "I think I've got the hang of it."

"So do I," Katie smiled back.

"Now, let's sit down and work out why you are still here," Matt said as he tapped Shawn on the shoulder, before sitting down in a chair.

"Why is that such a big issue?" Shawn asked as he also sat down.

"Because...most of us are here because we have a reason to be. But you...your killer has been caught and there is no real reason for you to stay. So what do you remember, both before and after your death?"

Not sure what to say, Shawn closed his eyes and tried to think back to that fateful night.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


	4. Why is Shawn still Here?

**Chapter 4: Why is Shawn Here?**

By the time Lassiter got home, Shawn, Matt and Katie hadn't gotten anywhere. They were still sitting on the couch racking their brains. But their thoughts and concentration went out the window as soon as Lassiter walked through the door.

"So, do you know why he is still here?" Lassiter asked without even looking at them.

"That's a bit rude, Lassie. I have a name and you can at least look at us," Shawn snapped as he stood up.

"Shawn, it's okay. Lassiter didn't mean anything by it. He...he doesn't like looking at us ghosts as it reminds him about his ability," Katie whispered as she grabbed Shawn's arm.

"No, it's not okay! Lassie has this amazing ability and ..."

"And I also have a name, but you never use it!" Lassiter snapped.

Turning around, Shawn came face to face with Lassiter. Deep within those blue eyes, an anger was burning, but it wasn't directed at him. No, the anger was directed inwards at Lassie, himself.

"What! Do you want me to call you Carlton or Detective Lassiter? Do you really think that me calling you Lassie was a form of disrespect? Well it wasn't and... if you don't understand why it wasn't, then you never really did get me." Shaking his head, Shawn vanished.

"Where did he go?"

"Not sure, but I doubt that he's passed over," Matt replied. "But he was telling you the truth. For him, for Shawn, it would have been more of an insult to call you Detective Lassiter than anything else that he had called you."

"I know," Lassiter breathed out as the anger dispersed. "He just...I guess I'm having trouble dealing with him being dead and not moving on. I mean, why is he still here?"

Matt waited until Lassiter sat down beside Katie before joining them. "From what we can see, there is no reason for him to be here. The only idea that seems to fit is...Shawn doesn't want to move on."

"You can do that?"

"Not that we can tell," Katie answered. "But you know as much as we do. His killer is known. His loved ones are safe and slowly recovering. For all intents and purposes he should have gone to heaven or hell…depending on which way he was heading."

"Maybe that's it. Neither heaven nor hell wants him. The idea that he doesn't want to move on doesn't fit either. I mean, he didn't even know he was dead when I first saw him today and why hadn't I seen him before. Normally, I see the victim straight away."

"True, that theory doesn't seem to fit," Katie sighed. "Maybe he's here for you, Detective?"

"Me! Why me? O'Hara was his lover."

"No, Katie is right," Matt said as he stood up and paced the floor. "Think about it. You have trouble talking to us, in fact you hate it. Maybe Shawn is here as a go between. Someone to talk to the ghosts and relay the information to you. One ghost that you can deal with, instead of a bunch of us."

"Maybe I would be able to handle Shawn better than a ghost yelling at me as to why they died. At least he would be able to tell me stuff I can use to find a killer."

"So...you think that I'm just here to be his sidekick?"

Letting out a low groan, Lassiter turned to find Shawn had reappeared. "You're no one's sidekick, Spencer. You will still do what you do, just dealing with ghosts, instead of the living."

"Sounds like fun. I can go into crime scenes and tell you what you've missed. Make you that great detective you always wanted to be." An angry glare from Lassiter made Shawn quickly added, "Not that you aren't already a great detective, it's just...I see things differently and that can help you."

"I knew what you meant, Spencer, and you're right. You do see things I can't. Maybe this could work out, that is...until you move on."

"What happens if I don't move on?"

"Nothing, I guess," replied Matt. "I've seen others that have been around for a long time. They just...get lonely."

"Might have to start up a club for ghost's that don't move on." Shawn smiled.

"Not in my house you're not and another thing is ..." A knock on his front door, pulled Lassiter up on whatever he was going to say. "Who the hell is that?"

Opening the door, he was surprised to see Juliet standing there.

"Lassiter, can we talk?"

"I guess. Come on in," Lassiter stepped aside as Juliet entered.

As Lassiter closed the door, Juliet made her way over to the couch. Katie could see that Juliet was going to sit where she was so she quickly moved.

"We'll leave you two alone," Katie said eyeing off the two detectives.

"Wait...what...No! No, she is my girlfriend, not his and ..."

"For crying out loud," Lassiter said as he rolled his eyes before putting his head in his hands.

"Look, if this isn't a good time, I'll ..."

"No, you are fine, O'Hara," Lassiter answered as he sat down.

"Come on, Shawn, this isn't what you think it is," Matt said as he grabbed Shawn's arm. "She needs closure over your death. Even though you don't like it, Lassiter is the one that can give it to her."

"That's fine. You can go, but I'm staying," Shawn replied as he sat down beside Juliet.

"It's fine," Lassiter repeated himself. Matt and Katie knew he was talking to them and they left.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
